There Goes My Life
by starz769
Summary: This is a short songfic about Craigs reaction to a life-changing event. Based on Kenny Chesney's There Goes My Life. Read and Review please!
1. Chapter 1: The News

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi and am not making any money off of this fanfic. I also do not own Kenny Chesney or any of his songs  
  
Authors Notes: This is a short (three chapter) songfic, based on the dramatic change in Craig's life, after finding out that Manny is pregnant. It is set to Kenny Chesney's song There Goes My Life, off of his new album, called When the Sun Goes Down. Lyrics are in caps and the story is in regular. Enjoy, and please review!  
  
THERE GOES MY LIFE  
  
BY STARZ976  
  
ALL HE COULD THINK ABOUT WAS IM TOO YOUNG FOR THIS. GOT MY WHOLE LIFE AHEAD HELL IM JUST A KID MYSELF HOW'M I GONNA RAISE ONE  
  
So many thoughts were running through Craig Manning's head as he stared into those deep chocolate brown eyes of Manuela Santos. He shuddered as he closed his eyes and listened to those two words that no teenage boy ever wants to hear.  
"Craig, I...I'm pregnant..." Manny said haltingly as tears filled her warm eyes and began to stream down her cheeks.  
'How could I have been so stupid' he thought to him self, 'how can such a little mistake lead to something so big' He hugged Manny as she looked up at him, looking for hope, reassurance, and for answers to her questions. But Craig couldn't answer her questions for her. He had always been the older one, the responsible one, but now he just didn't know what to do  
  
ALL HE COULD SEE WERE HIS DREAMS GOING UP IN SMOKE SO MUCH FOR DITCHIN' THIS TOWN AND HANGIN' OUT ON THE COAST OH WELL, THOSE PLANS ARE LONG GONE  
  
Later that evening, Craig sat slumped in front of his locker. He could practically see his life disappearing before his own eyes. What about his dreams, his future? He could forget about photography, about his band, about the things he loved to do. He needed to be there for Manny and he needed support his child...even if it meant putting his own life aside. 'But I'm just a kid' thought Craig, 'I haven't finished high school yet, how am I supposed to handle this?' For the first time since he had talked to his girlfriend, hours earlier, Craig let himself cry.  
  
AND HE SAID THERE GOES MY LIFE. THERE GOES MY FUTURE, MY EVERYTHING  
  
Craig walked home slowly that night, turning the day's events over and over in his head. Like it or not, he knew that his life was completely changed from that moment on. He wasn't a kid anymore, he was going to be a parent. He was always the smart, calm, responsible one, so how can be made such a rash mistake?  
  
MIGHT AS WELL KISS IT ALL GOODBYE THERE GOES MY LIFE....... 


	2. Chapter 2: His Everything

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi and am not making any money off of this fanfic. I also do not own Kenny Chesney or any of his songs  
  
Authors Notes: This is a short (three chapter) songfic, based on the dramatic change in Craig's life, after finding out that Manny is pregnant. It is set to Kenny Chesney's song There Goes My Life, off of his new album, called When the Sun Goes Down. Lyrics are in caps and the story is in regular. Enjoy, and please review!  
  
THERE GOES MY LIFE BY STARZ976  
  
A COUPLE OF YEARS OF UP ALL NIGHT, AND A FEW THOUSAND DIAPERS LATER THAT MISTAKE HE THOUGHT HE MADE COVERS UP THE REFRIGERATOR OH YEAH.....HE LOVES THAT LITTLE GIRL  
  
"Manny, phone!" Craig yelled up the stairs as he juggled the phone, a diaper bag, and a young toddler between his two arms. As she took the phone from him, Craig took Angelina Elizabeth Santos out to the backyard, where he strapped her into a swing and sent her flying. Angel laughed with glee, as Craig looked on lovingly.  
  
MOMMA'S WAITIN TO TUCK HER IN AS SHE FUMBLES UP THE STAIRS SHE SMILES BACK AT HIM DRAGGIN THAT TEDDY BEAR SLEEP TIGHT BLUE EYES AND BOUNCIN CURLS  
  
Later that night, Craig brushed out Angel's short brown curls, before giving her to Manny to tuck her in. She had Manny's thick hair, but his own sparkling blue eyes. When he looked at his little girl, it didn't matter that he was working full time and taking night classes just to get a high school degree. It didn't matter that Manny's parents still refused to see Angel. All that mattered was that he had Manny and their baby. "Good night baby," he said, "I love you."  
  
HE SMILES... THERE GOES MY LIFE THERE GOES MY FUTURE, MY EVERYTHING I LOVE YOU, DADDY GOOD NIGHT THERE GOES MY LIFE  
  
Before he headed off to his next class, he watched her go up the stairs. She was his everything 


	3. Chapter 3: There Goes My Life

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi and am not making any money off of this fanfic. I also do not own Kenny Chesney or any of his songs  
  
Authors Notes: This is a short (three chapter) songfic, based on the dramatic change in Craig's life, after finding out that Manny is pregnant. It is set to Kenny Chesney's song There Goes My Life, off of his new album, called When the Sun Goes Down. Lyrics are in caps and the story is in regular. Enjoy, and please review!  
  
THERE GOES MY LIFE BY STARZ976  
  
SHE HAD THAT HONDA LOADED DOWN WITH ABERCROMBIE CLOTHES AND 15 PAIRS OF SHOES, AND HIS AMERICAN EXPRESS HE CHECKED THE OIL AND SLAMMED THE HOOD, SAID YOUR GOOD TO GO SHE HUGGED THEM BOTH AND HEADED OFF TO THE WEST COAST  
  
Craig had thought that the day he had found out he was going to be a father was the hardest of his life, but he was about to change his mind. His little baby girl was all grown up. His angel was leaving him. He could hardly believe his eyes when he saw her, heading off to college in the United States. He felt so old standing there at the window, watching her drive away. His eyes filled up with tears, like they had that first day Manny came to talk to him.  
  
AND HE CRIED, THERE GOES MY LIFE THERE GOES MY FUTURE, MY EVERYTHING I LOVE YOU BABY GOOD BYE  
  
It felt like he was losing his little girl forever. He knew she would be coming back, but it was never going to be the same. It was like his life was driving away in that car with her. As he cried silently, he thought to him self, 'There goes my life...'  
  
THERE GOES MY LIFE THERE GOES MY LIFE BABY GOOD BYE... 


	4. AN

Authors Notes  
  
I have become aware that there is another songfic with the same story based on this song. I did not copy this one, I did not even know it existed until now. I picked this song because I love Kenny Chesney, and the part about teenage pregnancy seemed to relate to Craig and Manny to me. Since the song is about a boy whose girlfriend gets pregnant and about how the baby girl grows up, there are not very many plots that can be used. It is not very nice of you to accuse me of plagiarism, since my story is different, and it was my original idea. After searching I found out this song was commonly used for fanfics, but so what? Obviously I am going to have the same ending as the other person, because the song ends with the girl going off to college. So Ali-Chan, I'm sorry I used the same song for the same story, but I promise you it was my own idea. And to the reviewer who accused me, you should know that I didn't plagiarize. Ava- thanks for your support 


End file.
